


Sadly for John

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written/drawn for <a href="">Watson's Woes</a>  JWP #25: <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/961162.html">So very Gorey</a>:Take your inspiration from one of the works of edward gorey, from the man, from a random title of one of his works, or whatever else tickles your fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadly for John




End file.
